In Denial
by uniquegirl
Summary: [SasuSaku] [insy bitsy NaruHina] Ooooh... On a rainy day, Sasuke has a trail of denial thoughts. Okay, Sasuke's sooo in denial! And Sakura seems to worsen his mood!
1. Chapter 1

It was there in the bridge where Team 7 usually waits for their perverted sensei happened.

_Damn. Why does rain come when I don't bring an umbrella? Che. Not that I care much. Sakura will come here anyway in a matter of minutes, clutching an extra umbrella for me. Not that I need her to do that for me anyway. I can take care of myself perfectly without her help. She doesn't need to brew coffee for me when I'm cold or give me a cough syrup when I need it. It's not like I'm asking her to heal me when I'm injured because I can't do it properly. No, I'm fine by myself, thank you._

A few minutes later, the pink-haired kunoichi came – without an extra umbrella.

She just stayed beside Sasuke, without her usual morning greeting.

_Eh? No greetings at all? Che. Not that I mind that annoying greeting anyway. It just annoys me to no end. I have to live my life everyday enduring that annoying greeting. Not that I mind that she's changed a bit. Of course I wouldn't mind. It's not like I got used to what that annoying girl is doing. It's not like I want to hear her annoying voice that pesters me everyday. It's not like I'm bothered that she changed and the fact that she didn't bring an extra umbrella for me or the fact the she didn't even ask me to share her umbrella with me. No, I'm fine by it, thank you very much. _

"Sasuke…"

_What? No –kun? Never mind. Not like I care with the stupid affectionate suffix. Che. I have stupid trail of thoughts today. And it's all because of her stupid change. It's not like I prefer her usual cheerful self. Well, I do prefer it this way that she's not annoying me. Heck, she hasn't even asked me to a date yet. Well, yet. It's not like the day already ended._

"Where do you think Naruto-kun is? Ano… he's a bit late, don't you think?"

_Naruto-kun? Since when did she call him with that stupid affectionate suffix? It's not like I'm jealous of it but why did she just call me with my name and add the stupid affectionate suffix with that dobe? And it's not like I mind that she's asking about that baka. Besides it's not like I care if she's so different today and more concerned about the dobe than me. And I don't care about the dobe. And I'm gonna make it clear, I'm not jealous with him. No I'm perfectly fine and normal, thank you._

"Hn. I don't know and don't care."

"Mou, Sasuke! That's rude!!! You should care about Naruto-kun! He's our teammate and friend!" Sakura scolded Sasuke.

_And since when did she side with that dobe? Isn't she supposed to side with me? Che. Annoying. It's not like I care. I'm just curious with her sudden change. It's not like I'm saying that I want her to revert to her usual cheerful self who favors me a lot, greets me every morning and calls me Sasuke-kun with her annoying, angelic sweet voice. No, of course I don't like that. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are going now, thank you very much._

"Hn."

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm while holding his yellow umbrella.

_Talk about the loud-mouth._

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun! Ne, ne… why are you late today? I was worried that you were sick."

_Worried? Since when did Sakura care about that dobe? Isn't she supposed to care only for me? Me! The one and only Uchiha Sasuke, the love of her life. Che, I'm getting more and more annoyed with her unusual behavior. _

After 3 hours or so, Kakashi arrived with the usual POOF.

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"Gomen, gomen. I was helping an old lady-"

"LIAR!"

Sasuke just remained silent and unmoved while Kakashi sweat-dropped with the other two's action.

_Annoying._

"Anyway, I have to cancel training today because the jounins have a meeting so I have to leave. Ja!" then he disappeared with a smoke.

_Now, Sakura's going to invite me to a date which she knows I will decline anyway. It's not like I'm gonna give in with her super cute puppy eyes while she's pleading and it's not like I'm gonna walk her home afterwards, sharing an umbrella in this rain. No, that will never happen. Not like I'm gonna do that anyway._

And it did not happen. Sakura didn't invite him to a date. No, not him, this time it's Naruto who she invited.

"Naruto-kun, will you umm… go out with me today?" she shyly asked the blonde.

Before the blonde could reply, Sasuke already dragged Sakura towards who knows where.

_Damn! Now that's degrading! How can she invite that dobe and not me? It's not like I want her to ask only me and no one else. No, it's not like that. I just don't want her eating ramen with the ramen-addicted dobe or walk hand-in-hand with him while he talks non-stop. No, I just don't want to see Sakura laughing at the stupid blonde's jokes and remarks. It's not like I mind her being happy with some other guy aside from me. Of course I don't; that will be stupid._

"Itai! Sasuke, let go of me." Sakura commanded.

"Tell me, why did you not greet me today? Why did you not address me with the stupid affectionate suffix? Why did you not bring an umbrella for me or at least offered to share your umbrella with me? And why did you not invite me to a date today and of all the worst things you could ever do, invite that dobe over me? Tell me!" Sasuke almost shouted. No, he wasn't jealous, of course he's not.

"Sasuke, are you jealous?" Sakura asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"N-no. Of course not! D-don't be stupid! It's not like I'm gonna be jealous of the thought of you and that dobe going out. N-no, of course not!" Sasuke stuttered while defending himself.

"So, you are jealous!" Sakura confirmed. She tried not to giggle but she failed. "Sasuke-kun! You're so cute blushing like that."

And indeed, the mighty Uchiha is blushing.

"Stop it. It's annoying." He ordered the giggling Sakura.

But Sakura paid no heed to his words.

"I said stop it." he barked, getting more and more flushed with each passing second.

"Make me," she dared.

He smirked then smashed his lips with the kunoichi after he tugged her towards his sexy body.

Well, it was effective, she did stop. Now, they're just both enjoying the kiss, neither pulling away while both deepened the kiss. After moments of fighting for dominance, both pulled away to catch their breaths.

_Okay, it's not like I'm gonna kiss her again because I liked the smoothness of her lips or because she kisses like an expert. No, I'm just gonna kiss her again because she's annoying and she deserves punishment._

Well, kissing Sakura is not exactly a punishment for her. It's a very precious reward for her.

"Now, you should see no one else but me. I have already marked you mine and mine alone. Get that?" Sasuke said while smirking at the fluttered expression of the kunoichi.

"Why should I obey-"

Sasuke kissed her again.

"You're annoying. And you're mine. Nothing more, nothing less. Got that?"

And so they resumed their wild kiss.

"So, it did work eh?" Kakashi said while looking at the making-out teens.

"I wonder where Sakura got that book. Maybe I could borrow it and learn tips to make Hinata-chan like me!" the hyper blonde wondered.

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

That's it. So? How was it? Good? Bad? Oooooh… I need your opinions! Please do tell me your evaluation, okay? Domo!

Ja! Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! It's been a long time, ne?

Hmm.. I was actually wondering if you would like me to make a sequel. So… what do you guys think?

I'll be waiting for your answers until August 10, okay?

If I get atleast 10 reviews that says I should, then I'll make it and probably post it before August ends. Will that be okay?

Thanks for everybody who read and reviewed!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
